Claire Danvers
Background and History Claire moved to Morganville to attend Texas Praire University. TPU, as it is known by the students, isn't a very good school as a whole, with most students dropping out after their first year, second year max. Having graduated high school very early due to her remarkable intelligence and affinity for all things science, Claire was forced to attend by her parents, who did not want her to attend a big university so young. However, her dream has been to attend MIT. Her Parents are very over-protective of her and do not agree with her relationship with Shane Collins. Physical Description Claire is described as being small and fragile, also young-looking, with an intelligent face and trademark smile. She has brown eyes as well as brown hair that is slightly curled and has red dyed tips. Biography In her freshman year at TPU, Claire was severely bullied by the mean girls of the school -- Monica Morrell and her cronies, Jennifer and Gina. After being pushed down the stairs in the dorms, Claire decides to seek alternative housing, leading her to the ad searching for a fourth roommate at the Glass House. After some controversy concerning her age and the dangers she could face in Morganville, Claire is allowed to stay by Michael, the 18 year old owner of the house and his two roommates, Shane and Eve. In Last Breath she is killed by Magnus. In Feast of Fools, Myrnin dresses her as Harlequin of Commedia dell'arte. Storys/Chapters from her point of view *Glass Houses *The Dead Girls Dance *Midnight Alley *Feast of Fools *Lord of Misrule *Carpe Corpus *Fade Out *Kiss of Death *Ghost town *Bite Club Note: not all chapters were from her point of view. *Last Breath Note: not all chapters were from her point of view. *Black Dawn Note: not all chapters were from her point of view. *Midnight Bites Note: not all short stories were from her point of view, Name Meaning/Origin Claire means "clear, illuminated" in French. Other In the web series adaptation of the novels, "Morganville," she is portrayed by Lindsay Seidel. In Carpe Corpus Claire turns seventeen after approximately six months in Morganville, assuming she started at TPU in September as is typical, this would place her birthday in March. In the short story All Hallows, Miranda stated, "One of us is going to be a vampire." Eve replied that one already is (meaning Michael). This was followed by the rather ominous line, "Except that Miranda never forgot a thing like that." This heavily implies that Claire will become a vampire because Amelie, Myrnin, and possibly even Oliver have expressed desires to have her turned. She has come extremely close twice, but was stopped on both occasions: # When Myrnin brought her back in Last Breath, she had a choice of becoming a vampire or remaining human. She would have chosen to turn, but Myrnin told her she would have to give up her relationship with Shane, which made her choose to remain human. # In Black Dawn, Amelie wanted to turn Claire, regardless of Claire's feelings, but was stopped by Jason's interruption. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters